Lips of an Angel
by a911chic
Summary: B&B songfic. First one so be kind....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or the song... This is my first time, so be gentle. The rest will come in due time!

"You took care of dinner, so I've got your dessert!" Cam says, playfully tugging on Booth's tie.

"It's getting late….but ice cream sounds good." Booth responds with a sexy grin.

Once inside Cam's apartment, Booth's phone rings. 'Damn, can't he let the phone go?' Cam wonders.

'Saved by the bell?' Booth thinks.

"I'll go get the bath water ready-so make it quick Seeley" and with that Cam heads out of the room.

'Bones?' as he looks at the caller ID. "Booth" he says with his charm smile that no one sees. He walks over to the stereo, hoping to mask his conversation from Cam. 'She'll kill me if she knows its Bones.' "Bones?" She still hasn't said a word. 'What the…..'

"Booth…" as he strains to hear her.

_Honey why you calling me so late? It's kinda hard to talk right now_.

"Bones, what's going on?" Booth paces, half listening to the phone, half to the song. 'Great, two great things I like, her and this song. And it would have to be** this** song, ugh!'

_Honey why are you crying? Is everything ok? I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud. Well, my girls in the next room. Sometimes I wish it was you. I guess we never really moved on…_

"It's really good to hear your voice" he sings to himself and to her. 'Stealing from a song, what a moron!'

"I'm sorry Seeley, I didn't know what else to do"

S_aying my name, it sounds so sweet_.

"Bones, are you in trouble, what's wrong?"

_  
Coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words makes me weak._

"I…I..I'm not….oh, it's nothing…." She's practically whispering.

"Temperance, please let me know what is going on. I want to help." He pleads, still pacing. His hand burrowed in his hair.

_And I never wanna say goodbye, but girl you make it hard to be faithful, with the lips of an angel._

Cam's lighting candles while she draws the bath water, 'I know this is not ice cream, but this kind of dessert I can handle!' She gives herself a wicked smile. 'I wonder how long he's going to be on the phone. This better not be a case, he's been stuck with Brennan way too long. He's mine and I can't share his attention. Why should he be distracted about work when he's with me?'

"Temperance, please…"

"I…I was thinking about the case, I'm sorry. You're not on the clock, I shouldn't have bothered you with this." 'And I've been thinking about you too…'

Booth stops. 'Not many cases affect her.' He's rewinding the past weeks events through his mind. 'What did I miss? Were there signs that I didn't pick up on?'

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight. And, yes, I've dreamt of you too, and does he know you're talking to me. Will it start a fight No I don't think she has a clue._

"Seeley, I'm sorry I bothered you…"

" Hey, YOU are not a bother!" He's yelling now. 'How can Bones be a bother? She can't be thinking rationally. God-now my thoughts sound like her!' "Temperance, talk to me. Please. Do I need to come over?"

"NO!" escapes her before she can even think.

'There she is, she's back to her normal stuburnness. My Bones is back!'

"Booth, I just needed to hear a familiar voice, and I know that Ange and Jack are out." Trying her best to lie. She didn't try Angela or know if they were out. She needed the sound of HIS voice. "Oh, you're out too…" her voice trailed off, remembering earlier. 'Shit, he's with Cam'

"No, I'm not out" he says half heartedly. He walks closer to the front door so Cam doesn't walk in and surprise him. "Why would you think I was out?"

_Well, my girl's in the next room, sometimes I wish it was you. I guess we really never moved on._

She clears her throat. 'Not a good thing' he thinks.

"I saw you and ca in the parking lot earlier, so I now assume you are with her." Her voice trails off again. 'What am I doing? I am a forensic Anthropologist with 3 degrees and I'm reduced to school girl tactics!' She sighs louder than she hoped. 'Nice'.

"Bones, even if I was with Cam right now, which I'm NOT, it wouldn't matter. You're my partner. If you need me, just let me know." 'I'm either going to hell for lying or one of these women is going to lick my ass!'

"Booth, I'm sorry. I just seem to have bad timing right now." She knows he's with Cam, that's why she called. It's not that she doesn't want him to be happy, but with Cam? Cam's her boss. So what if they had a "thing" in the past. Why pick it back up now? 'What am I thinking? I have no claim on him, no stake in his life. What am I doing?'

"Bones, you still with me" Booth asks since all he can hear is her breathing, or is that…panting? 'What the..' "Bones, where are you, I'm coming over right NOW!"

'Oh great, see what I've done now' she mutters to herself. "Typical alpha male response" more to herself than him, but he'd heard it.

"What? You called me, remember? Look, just please tell my why you called." Even though he said please, he still sounded annoyed.

"I said I was sorry!" she fires back at him. 'Why did I call? I can't seem to remember.'

'Why is she doing this to me? Is she intentionally trying to ruin my night because she is alone?' "I'm sorry Bones. I'm glad you called. I'm just confused right now."

'You can say that again!' she muses to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or the song

Chapter 2

_Well my girl's in the next room, sometimes I wish it was you, I guess we never really moved on..._

Cam's finished drawing the water. 'Where is he? He knows that I'm waiting. It's a case, I know it. So he'll run out of here, AGAIN, to go get her. They are almost inseparable and I can't take much more of this!' Cam starts out the bathroom door. She stops dead in her tracks when she sees Booth in the next room, face flushed, and looking pissed. 'Great, he'll be gone in 10 minutes. She's got him all worked up. That's my job, not hers!' she shakes her head in anger.

"Booth, I am the last one who needs to confuse anyone else. I just didn't like this case, and I'm not sure why. I'm sorry to ruin your evening."

"You haven't ruined my night." 'Oh yes you have, you've actually saved it!' "Let me come over, we'll talk it through, and see what the solution might be." He's almost to the door when Cam slams the bathroom door. 'Uh, I forgot where I was.' He slowly turns to find the room empty, but smells a faint vanilla scent. 'Candles, she was planning a romantic bath...'

"Seeley, you don't have to come over. I'm feeling better just talking to you, honest." 'Liar, such a liar!'

She was fighting a battle within herself. 'I want him here, but I can't have him.'

_It's really good to hear your voice, calling my name. It sounds so sweet._

"Temperance, I can be there in 20 minutes. I'll come over, check on you. If I think you're alright, I'll leave. Deal?" 'I can read her through the phone,' he thought confidently. 'She has something brewing, I'm just not sure what...'

"No, Booth, please. I do feel much better." She gave it her all, standing up to make sure her shutters didn't take hold. 'I can't do this to him or myself.'

_Coming from the lips of an angel. Hearing those words it makes me weak._

"Ok Bones, but here's the plan, we'll talk for a few more minutes. I like what I hear, I'm not coming over. Got it?"

"I'm not 5 year old Booth!" She snorts back. 'Damn him.'

'Ok, she's starting to sound like herself.' He thinks back again, going over the case. But it's not the case he's concentrating on, it's her. 'What am I doing? She's not mine. I'm with Cam, CAM! Bones is with Sully. Why isn't she talking to him?' It dawns on him, and he's grinning from ear to ear. 'Maybe she's not with Sully. Could this be a sign?' "Where's Sully, is something going on? Is he treating you alright?"

"Yes, we're fine. He just left a little while ago. He's going out of town for an undercover assignment." 'Plus I sent him packing! He was so jealous of Booth that I couldn't take it anymore.'

'So that's it,' he says to himself 'Get a little lonely and you call me. Should I be offended or flattered?' "Oh, I thought maybe something went wrong, that's all."

"No. Not all of my relationships end horribly and I come running to you!" 'Yes they do, don't fool yourself. You know that you have a horrible track record. Uh!'

"Yes you do!" he teases with a school boy grin. 'She's not happy, so she calls in the big guns!'

'God he's so full of himself! So what if Sully and I are through! It certainly does not mean that it was my fault!'

They are both pacing now. One mad, the other ecstatic.

'She'll come running, I know it'

'He's such a jerk!'

"Booth..." Cam says after opening the bathroom door. She can't stand it any longer.

He covers the phone and quietly says "It's Rebecca. She's having trouble with Parker. I'm sorry Cam, but just a few more minutes. Please?" He gives her a lopsided grin. 'I hope that works'

"Oh, OH! Sure, fine. I'll empty the tub and start over again." Cam turns back into the bedroom, grinning at herself all the while. 'It's not her. The kid I can handle.' Now a devilish grin takes hold. 'The kid's better than Bones any day!'

Booth turns his attention back to Brennan. 'I can't believe I just used Parker as an excuse to talk to Bones. God strike me down!' "Bones, you still there?" He asks but knows that she is. He can still hear her slow rhythmic breathing.

"Yeah, what took you so long?"

"Oh, Parker's here. I had to make sure he had his bath water ready." 'How many more am I going to tell? And to use my son!'

"I'm taking you away from Parker. You don't get him that much. I can't believe you didn't cut this call short." 'He's with Parker, not Cam. I am such an idiot!'

"You are not cutting into my time. I can balance quite a few things all at once." 'If you only knew!'

"I know you can, and you are a great father." 'I can't wait to see Parker and Booth together. What a pair they must be. I bet they 'scrub up' at the park. Did I say that right? Booth would correct me if I was wrong.' Brennan lost in thought didn't hear Booth's lame excuse for having Parker and not being out with Cam.

It didn't matter, they were both lying to themselves to make sure the other wouldn't worry. That's what they did, as partners. Not the lying part, but the 'you need to be happy' part of the relationship. White lies came and went, just like their lovers. But they always have each other. They have each other's back. Partners.

"Hey Booth" her soothing voice pulling him back to reality.

"Ya Bones" comes out as a whisper.

"I'm much better now. Thank you, and Parker, for allowing me to 'get back on line.'"

"Bones, it's 'back on track' and we would do ANYTHING for you. You know that," as he shakes his head. 'She is so cute when it comes to pop culture terms.'

He so wanted to leave and rescue her from her demons. She can be so haunted by the slightest things. That makes Bones unique. All tough and rugged on the outside, but inside she's jello that hasn't set up quite yet. He wanted to make sure she was safe. He wanted ...her. 'OH. MY...', so lost in his thoughts he never heard Cam come up from behind and slip her arms around his waist. "What the ...!"

He swings around and almost knocks her down. "GOD, don't sneak up on me like that!" he spats angerly. 'Shit, Bones!' He hears laughter on the other end.

'Poor Parker, he scared Booth. I bet that was quite a sight!

"Hey, I'm sorry that I scared you" he says into the phone, giving Cam a very displeased look. "Why don't you try getting some sleep and I'll check on you in the morning, Ok?"

"Ok Booth. Sounds like you have your basket full"

"That's 'hands' full and I think I can manage, thank you."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow" Brennan whispers with a tinge of sadness. 'I'll see him tomorrow. He'll fill me in on Parker. I can't wait to hear this story! Poor Parker.'

"Alright, get some sleep, and call if you need anything. Doesn't matter what time it is, you call. Promise?" He barks from his side of the phone.

"Yes I do, and thank you, again." She didn't want to hang up. She wanted him to stay on the phone, keep her company. She didn't want to end the call yet...

"You're welcome. Now goodnight...and I love you." Booth snaps the phone shut with a look of surprise and quilt. 'I just told Bones I loved her, and in front of Cam!'

'Did he just say he loved me?

_And I never wanna say goodbye, but girl you make it hard to be faithful. With the lips of an angel._

**There's more to come-and it gets better!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or the song Lips of an Angel by Hinder

Chapter 3

He loves me?

The puzzled look sent chills up Cam's spine. She didn't want to loose Seeley, but she didn't want to share either.

"Cam, thank you for being so patient while I was on the phone with Bo...uh Parker. He's having nightmares again. But what doesn't sit well is being interrupted like that. I could have undone all of the positive progress I had made with him by yelling." He was pissed. Not just at Cam but himself. 'Who am I kidding, I shouldn't be here.'

"Seeley, I'm sorry. This was our night together. I was beginning to worry about you. I just wanted you to know I was here for you."

"And again, thank you Camille. When it comes to my Bon...boy, I don't need any help. I've done ok so far with her..him, on my own."

"Seeley, lets not fight. The bath is ready and so am I." She slowly makes her way towards him, taking off her robe. She's strutting a new teddy-deep red with lots of lace. 'I know this will change his mind, put me back in the #1 spot for tonight!'

"Cam, you look great," but his tone doesn't fool her. She's lost again.

Booth heads for the door, calling to her. "Cam, I'm sorry about tonight, but I'm drained. Parker may need me again. I don't want to ruin this, but he's my son. You understand, don't you?" His frown pleading with her.

"Sure Seeley. We can save this for tomorrow night." 'Damn, he's leaving and I look HOT! I can't believe he's just up and leaving me for his kid.'

'If she only knew why I was leaving-she'd hit the roof-and probably me!' A smile crept across his lips.

'I knew that would get his attention' she thought coyly. 'The kid can have him tonight, but tomorrow he's all mine!'

"Goodnight Cam" and out the door he goes. No kiss goodnight, nothing.

Cam stood with her back to the door. 'Bastard. I really wanted him tonight.' She'll get hers...'Wait, is he whistling?' She looks through the peep hole as Booth is skipping down the hall. 'What the hell is that all about? It's not like he got any.'

Booth exited the building and that was it. He'd had enough. 'I don't like to lie to Bones. She's my...what exactly is she?'

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful. With the lips of an angel._

'Did he say he loves me?' Brennan is bewildered. 'He must have been talking to Parker, that's it, Parker. He loves Parker and why shouldn't he? Parker's his son, his flesh and blood. Why would he say that to ME? We're partners. Partners and friends. Why on earth did my stomach feel like I'd done somersaults for the past 20 minutes? That doesn't happen with Sully. Maybe I'm getting the flu. That would explain it. Influenza is a logical explanation. It makes sense.' She shakes her head and paces back and forth in the living room. 'No it doesn't. Come on Temperance, you are a Doctor. You know what the signs and symptoms are for the flu. You don't have any of them. So why are you even thinking of an excuse like that? Because I don't know what this feeling is.' Her thoughts trailed away the more she walked. 'Could it be, could it be he loves me? I mean, why not. I'm smart, kind of pretty, and a hell of a shot!' Her smile can't be contained. 'We could be more, why not?' Then the rational side of Dr. Temperance Brennan kicks in. Shaking her head in disbelief. 'He's with Cam. She's beautiful, fun, and doesn't have to be given cue cards during her conversations with Booth. They have the same likes. She's had the same life, or close to it, as he has. I analyze things, make decisions based on facts. He couldn't possibly 'love' me. Who could?' But it would be nice and she knows that.

A knock brings her back to reality. 'Sully looking for a goodbye something' she wonders as she swings open the door without even checking.

"Booth!" Her confused look makes his heart jump.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." He chuckles as he pushes past her through the door.

"You can't 'wear' a name out" as she uses both hands to make air quotes.

He laughs harder than he has in a very long time. "Oh Bones, you can be so literal. Lighten up. It was just a joke."

The laughter is contagious. 'Why does he always get the best of me? Am I that gullible?'

"You are sooooo gullible at times!" he teases as he flashes his charm smile. The one only Bones is honored to receive.

"What are you doing here anyway?" she mutters as she closes the door. "I told you I was fine and didn't need a babysitter."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't visit my favorite Forensics Anthropologist, does it?"

"No. You know that my door is always open to you." Her heart has skipped so many beats she's surprised she hasn't gone into cardiac arrest. "Can I get you something to drink, a beer?" She's on a dead run for the kitchen. 'Distance, get some distance between us. It seems like he's torturing me. Maybe I'm just delusional. Maybe I do have the flu!'

He's hot on her heals without her knowing. Sniper training comes in handy all the time. 'What is she thinking? She is acting very strange...she heard me. She heard me say that I loved her. She's trying to find a plausible explanation for the words I said to her. And my thoughts are starting to sound like a squint!'

"Bones."

She's startled and almost falls. Booth not missing his mark, grabs her by the waist and holds on for dear life. 'Here goes nothing, but I better keep a grip on her arms. I can't take a beating tonight, or can I?' He shakes his head as she stares at him.

'Oh my, this is not a 'guy hug' is it?' She turns three shades of red while being less than an inch from his well defined chest. 'Why hasn't he let me go yet?' "Thanks for saving my life, again." The words are slow and less than a whisper.

He moves in to understand what she's saying. 'She smells great' as he takes all of her scents in.

'What is he doing? Did I hurt him when he caught me?' "Booth, are you ok? Did I hurt you?" as she attempts to back away.

"Oh no, I'm fine. But you're not going anywhere." He tightens his grip and presses her to him. 'I could stay like this forever.'

'Does he have a fever? He's flushed and sweating. Maybe he's getting the flu?'

"Temperance, we need to talk..."

A look of shock takes over her face. She needs to get out, back away. She can't take any more bad news. "Booth, let me go."

"NO!"

"Please, let me go."

"NO!"

"Let me go or ELSE!"

"NOPE! Can't do. I told you we need to talk."

"Booth, you rat bastard! Let me GO!"

"No Temperance! Now I need to say this so DON'T interrupt. Please!" 'She said that she isn't a 5 year old, but she's acting like it now! No other woman could trip my switches like her. God, I do love her!'

A look of shock spreads across her face. 'We're done, this is it. This is the end of the partnership. The end of ... us.'

Booth slowly releases one arm from around her, but he isn't letting her go just yet. 'She could still break me in half.' "Bones" he whispers and he gently slides his hand under her chin. He raises her face to meet his. She wouldn't look at him. Her gaze was glued to the ground. 'Is she crying? I'm breaking her heart and she doesn't even know why.' "Temperance".

She can't take this. Tears well up and threaten to fall.

"Temperance, please look at me."

She can't. She's frozen with fear. 'I can't lose him. I can't go through the pain again. Everyone I love leaves. LOVE! Do I love him?' Her heart and head both sank.

"Temperance, please." His words are soothing. His breath is hot against her cheek.

'Might as well get this over with.' She lifts her head and stares at him with a look of defiance.

'I've made her mad. I've upset the woman I love. God, how could I hurt her so when all I want to do is love her? Can I really do this, admit to her my true feelings?' A look of defeat overcomes him. He begins to doubt himself. He isn't sure he is worthy enough for her. "Bones, I love you" he blurts and then drops his head and loosens his grip. "Hit me. I need physical pain. This emotional pain is worse than being shot."

Her expression goes from disbelief to sympathy. 'I've tortured the man who loves me. He said that HE LOVES ME! She touches his cheek with the back of her hand.

He flinches at her touch. 'She really is going to hit me!'

"Seeley." He snaps out of it when she says his name-his first name. She almost never uses his first name.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name it sounds so sweet. Coming from the lips of an angel. Hearing those words it makes me weak._

His puppy dog expression melts her. "I.." 'What do I say? He's going to require a response. Be rational Temperance, but above all, be yourself.' Her reply was simple but affective. "Ditto!" The smile on her face says the rest.

'Ditto? Is she joking?' Then it hits him like a ton of bricks. 'Ditto. Saying she loved me, in her own way. This is good. This is beyond good. This will do for now. She will, in her own time, utter the magical three words. In her time.

Before she knew it, he bent and pressed his lips against hers. Everything stopped but his mind. 'I told Bones I loved her and she didn't break my arm! She loves me! Well, DITTO, but as long as I love her, she'll love me. We can work on the words later.

'He's got to be insane to love me. I'll tell him the words. I'll say them but for now, Ditto will have to do. I know he'll understand. He must, because I've NEVER had a kiss like this! I could get used to this.'

As they finally broke apart, physically trembling and emotionally energized, Booth replays the night in his mind. The love of his life in his arms, he remembers the song. The phone call that saved him. He smiles as the song plays through his head...Lips of an Angel. She doesn't believe in angels but she doesn't have to. She is his angel. That is all that matters.

Thanks for all of the reviews!!! I hope everyone likes this. I'm working on another and will be posting soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
